starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Infobox Templates
Infobox Requests I'm making a new section on the talk page for requests, to make it a little more obvious where they need to go for attention. The process is as follows: #Submit your request here. #Request will be discussed where deemed appropriate, to determine need. #If there is a determined need for the infobox, then an admin will create the infobox. If there is no determined need for the infobox, the request will be rejected. Do not take initiative to make your own infoboxes! There is no need for this, and it just causes a hassle in the long run. There are several good reasons why we restrict it to the admins making them. Among these reasons are for layout correctness and following of established guidelines, enabling infobox security immediately upon completion, and (as stated above) to determine the real need for the requested inbox before it is created. Many inbox types are not necessary, but some are. These determinations are open to debate from anybody using the Wikia, and if the need is established through these discussions (which are typically brief), the administrative staff implements the infoboxes within a short period of time. When an infobox is created by an admin, will the creator please mark that the task is done? Thanks. --Cadden Blackthorne 05:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Organization on this page If you look under the T category, you'll see a ton of entries that are only filed here because of the Template name. This doesn't follow the organization method of the other categories. Is there a way to move some of those, such as Template: Spiral Worlds Character to, say, the S category? --Balsa 14:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *No, Balsa. It does that automatically when we create a template. Also, we wouldn't change it if we could. If we have all of the templates in one place it is easier for us to locate which one we want to use or edit. If we could all remember the names of all the templates then your way would be fine. But we don't all remember. It is annoying the way it looks though, I'll give you that.--Cazzik 18:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) **The thing is, SOME of the templates ARE in the correct place, while others are not. Why is that? --Balsa 19:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ***Hhhmm......you're right. Not sure off the top of my head. I'll find out. And if I can't I'll make Cadden do it. :-) --Cazzik 19:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ****Shut up, fool, or I'll make Gambit kill Iron Man. ;) It is possible, but I don't know which way we are following. I'd best let Halo deal with that, as he's been doing a lot of the category cleanups around here, so that's kind of his baby. My duties on the Wikia are minimal, now that I have three slaves... err, I mean, helpers ;)... that can contribute more than I can to its general maintenance. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *****I know how to do it, and it's something I've been meaning to fix, but it's on the low end of my wiki priorities at the moment. If one of the other admins wants to look into it, all you need to do is make sure the category link looks like this: . It's the bit that put the template under the right letter. That should fix all the templates under "T" that shouldn't be there. --Halomek 05:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ******I'd volunteer to do it, but I'm not an admin. :P --Balsa 03:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Battles, Missions, Events, etc. For advice and guidance on implementing these new templates, please refer to Wookieepedia's respected template articles. Follow the guidelines there. If anyone has problems with these templates in general (seeing as they are from Wookieepedia, and I don't know how to cite that without destroying the template itself), please address them either here or on my talk page. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) New Infoboxes If you have any requests for new infoboxes, please list them here. I place two (technically three) infobox requests on the table. First-come, first-serve. I would do them myself, but it would likely take me forever to get it working. And I'm lazy. :P # Organization infobox. We have the government, now we should have an organization one, as well. # Species... both sentient and non-sentient. This has become a necessity. So... again, first-come, first-serve for those that want to make them. I'll try my hand at it when available, but someone else is likely to beat me to it. Feel free to list other requests, and they'll be examined. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:39, 18 July 2007 (UTC) *I'm willing to try them out, but I'm still trying to figure out how to even create a new Infobox Template. I'm looking through Wikipedia's help files, and there's a ton of technical jargon. I'll continue to read up about this and see if I can help out. Plus, I really want to create a (personal) Armor template. --Balsa 09:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Also, I'm assuming we have all the proper addons/extensions/whatever to use templates. So, blah, more Googling/reading to do... --Balsa 09:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, Cadden, just reread that thing about not making our own infoboxes. I misread that the first time. Sorry. D: If it makes you feel any better, though, I managed to figure out how to make infoboxes, so if you need any made in the future, I can. :P --Balsa 00:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Another template I would like to see, that I've been trying (with no success) to create, would be a weapon template. However... upon examining Wookieepedia's template, there is no clear-cut way to do this. I do not know if they added the pages to categories manually or what, but their template is set up differently. I've tried working with the others on my own, and it's proving to be too much for me to work with on my current time schedule. There are several (as you can easily notice) articles that would greatly benefit from the inclusion of this template. So... y'know... if someone could do this, that'd rock. Again, I would, but my attempts have met with nothing better than failure. :( --Cadden Blackthorne 23:17, 24 July 2007 (UTC) *I'm not sure about this, as I don't have direct access to the templates to test it, but if the syntax works, it could pull through for you. Assuming you used similar input code as the Wookieepedia version, then your weapon type is }. So, using some parser functions, you could (theoretically) slap in the includeonly the category input: }}}s}}}}| . After checking at the Wikipedia Sandbox, it looks like this syntax works (but I don't know if the } tag will actually hold over into the includeonly. But there are two problems with doing it this way: first, all of the weapon categories would have to be renamed (e.g., "Ion Weapons" would have to become "Ion weapons"), and second, if anyone entered a type of weapon that was not one of the categories (so they'd all have to be "Ion Weapon" or "Melee Weapon", not just "Ion" or "Melee"), it would create a new category - and if they didn't enter a type, it wouldn't be added to any category at all. But there it is... take it, modify it, or leave it. --Archangel 05:50, 25 July 2007 (UTC) **Anyone can create a template, I believe. It's the same as creating an article, but instead you would say something like Template:Weapon as the article name. As for the suggestion... if that's basically what Wookieepedia uses on theirs, then I don't believe it would work. I've noticed they employed CSS templates on that sucker, something which we evidently cannot match without hunting them down and doing our own. If it isn't, that's fine. I'm tired, so I doubt I fully catch your message. :\ --Cadden Blackthorne 06:03, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ***Well, that's the thing. Wookieepedia doesn't have any means of inputting a category for the weapon template - not that I saw, anyway. But on our templates, when you want it to echo the input for type|, you put }... at least, that's how it looked on the character infoboxes I examined. The code above could take that input, make it lower case, make the first letter upper case, then stick it in a category link, thereby placing it in that category. I'll see about creating the template, and trying it out. I'll get back to you. --Archangel 06:08, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Seeing as the World of Heroes forum has seemed to kick off, does anyone else agree that it might be prudent to consider adding WoH infobox templates? I'm fine either way. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:29, 30 July 2007 (UTC) *I realize my vote doesn't actually count here, but I think its a good idea. At least hero and villain boxes. --Cazzik **Yeah, I was thinking primarily those two, but wanted to leave it open to see what may be asked for. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:32, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ***I'm fine with it either way as well. --Halomek 19:04, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, then. Upcoming character infoboxes for WoH: Hero, Villain, Anti-Hero, Anti-Villain. I'll get to them when I can. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Allies & Enemies Something's just occurred to me. When listing a character's or organization's/government's allies and enemies... should it only include living (characters) or active (organizations/governments) allies and enemies? Or would those that died (or fell, in the case of the latter) be included on said list? --Cadden Blackthorne 17:50, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *I think only active and alive. --Cazzik 22:31, 17 July 2008 (UTC) **I think it's subjective. For example if said enemies or allies are a big part of the character (see Luke & Vader or Luke & Han, Chewie, & Leia), then I think it'd be better to keep them up even if one dies. --Halomek 04:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) **I don't think it matters. In the case of the ally or enemy being dead, if the user clicks on it, I dunno, they just see the enormous "This dude is dead" banner on the top of the page. So I think they'd know. Former Ally or enemy is harder, perhaps putting "(Former)" after the person's name? This would only get time consuming every time Cadden changes Blackthorne's history for the ''n''th time.--Mir 17:19, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ***Kind of ironic, Mir, 'cause it was looking at Cadden's infobox that spurred that. Since Ilan's dead and all, I was, like, "Hmm, now should he really be an enemy if he's dead?" :P (And yes, he's staying dead. As I said on Ilan's talk page, I don't have the time to do the story I was planning to do with him. I'm too stretched thin with Cadden's as it is, which is why most of my attention has been placed there lately, trying to get things organized together so that the story can turn on its own, without me being there to orchestrate it.) Anyway, all that to say... yeah, I don't really care how we do it, I just realized that we don't have any formal guidelines for listing allies and enemies. And since some of my characters have allies and enemies that are dead (and some characters that are allies/enemies being dead themselves), I figured it'd be a good thing to bring to the table so we can figure out how to follow through with that stuff, while the "problem" is still in its infancy. So do we want to just follow Halo's suggestion, then, and only list the character as an ally/enemy if said character was a major contributor to the story? Or do we want to just list the ally/enemy regardless of status? Or what? --Cadden Blackthorne 18:43, 18 July 2008 (UTC)